Temores
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: "Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie" le escuchó decir. Quiso salir corriendo pero sentía que la agarraban, que la tenían inmovilizada. "Sophie" esa no era la voz que había escuchado al principio. Esa voz era dulce, suave, llena de cariño. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo en realidad?


**¡Buenas! Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo con una de las mejores parejas del mundo mundial.**

**Declarar que obviamente estos personajes ni su universo son de mi invención, sino que pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

Por muchos años que hubiesen transcurrido, a veces, la cicatriz en su rostro dolía. Y no solo eso, sino que también evocaba aquellos horribles recuerdos que ya creía olvidados en un rincón de su mente puesto que tenía que ser realista: jamás desaparecerían del todo. La cicatriz siempre estaría ahí presente, aunque hubiese muy escasos momentos de su vida en los que, al mirarse al espejo, no la viera. Era algo con lo que había tenido que aprender a vivir.

Sin embargo, aquella noche los recuerdos se hicieron aún más vívidos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Quizás fuese el agotamiento, quizás los demonios a los que había tenido que enfrentarse ese día; no lo sabía con seguridad. Lo único que quería era gritar, huir, pero no podía. Estaba atrapada en esos recuerdos; atrapada en lo que ahora tan solo era una pesadilla, pero resultaba tan real como cuando lo experimentó por primera vez.

Podía ver al hijo de su amo, Teddy, sosteniendo aquel cuchillo ante ella. Sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en su rostro; éstos no eran solo oscuros porque fueran de un marrón casi negro, sino porque su mirada solo le transmitía un terror que no había sentido nunca, una angustia inigualable.

"Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie" le escuchó decir. Quiso salir corriendo pero sentía que la agarraban, que la tenían inmovilizada. Empezó a chillar, con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara, pero sus gritos solo se quedaban en el olvido.

—Sophie...

Por un momento, no entendió lo que pasaba. Estaba segura de que aquella no era la voz de Teddy... No, por supuesto que no lo era. La voz de ese ser no podía ser tan dulce, tan suave, tan... Llena de amor y ternura. Era una voz que conocía muy bien, estaba segura de ello.

_—Por favor mi vida, despierta._

Ese idioma... ¿Cuál era? Sonaba como... ¿español, quizás?

Gideon.

No supo cómo, pero de repente todo se volvió completamente oscuro. Sin embargo, aquella oscuridad no era aterradora, era tranquila; como si alguien hubiese echado las cortinas para tapar la luz que entraba por un ventanal. Sentía una agradable calidez junto a ella, envolviéndola, casi que parecía querer protegerla incluso.

_—Estoy aquí, cielo..._

Volvió a escuchar, esa vez estando completamente segura de que era español, de que era Gideon susurrando junto a su oído. Lo que acababa de ocurrir tan solo había sido una espantosa pesadilla provocada por sus recuerdos más escalofriantes.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y cuando pudo enfocar al fin la vista, vio el rostro de su amado frente a ella, pudiendo advertir a la perfección la mueca de preocupación que había en sus labios, la cual pareció disminuir un poco cuando ella trató de esbozar, al menos, una pequeña sonrisa.

Sintió que los dedos de él recorrían su rostro con más delicadeza incluso de lo habitual, y eso ya era decir. Siempre él que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, parecía hacerlo como si de porcelana china se tratase; con tanta suavidad, que pareciera que al mínimo roce se haría añicos. Sin embargo, necesitó de unos segundos más para darse cuenta de que en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento... —Murmuró cuando pudo encontrar la voz para hacerlo, notándola algo quebrada.

Vio un rastro de dolor cruzar el rostro de Gideon, aunque él en seguida hubiese tratado de disimularlo e inmediatamente se odió por haberle causado aquel dolor al hombre al que tanto amaba.

—No hay nada que sentir... T_odo está bien ahora. Estamos juntos, eres una gran guerrera... Nadie volverá a dañarte. Y si alguien lo hace, le devolverás el golpe con el doble de fuerza._ —Respondió él en voz suave.

Su marido sabía bien lo mucho que, inexplicablemente, le tranquilizaba que le hablase en español, aunque la mayoría de las veces no tuviese ni la más remota idea de lo que le estaba diciendo, como en ese mismo momento. Lo único que había llegado a entender bien había sido "estamos juntos" y eso, para ella, era más que suficiente. Con Gideon a su lado, sentía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa pese a sus múltiples quejas diciendo que ella era capaz de hacer lo que fuera sin necesidad de que él estuviera ahí, aunque de igual manera siempre lo estaría.

—¿He gritado...?

Si había estado llorando, significaba que lo más probable era que también hubiese hecho aquello. El hombre se encogió un poco de hombros y se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

—Apenas, tranquila... Solo como para que yo pudiera escucharlo, te lo prometo.

Aquello no era algo que le tranquilizase, al menos no del todo. Le había despertado a él, pero por lo menos nadie más en el Instituto había escuchado sus temores nocturnos.

Se acurrucó un poco más contra el cuerpo ajeno y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo que las manos masculinas abandonaban su rostro y que acababa por envolver su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo que consiguió transmitirle más seguridad y tranquilidad que cualquier palabra que hubiese podido pronunciar.

—Te quiero. —Susurró Sophie.

Gideon besó su frente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, algo que ella sintió y escuchó un "te quiero" en español que consiguió que una verdadera sonrisa se formase en sus labios. Pequeña, pero sincera.

—Vuelve a dormir, mi vida. Aún queda mucho para que salga el sol. —Ella enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca, lo que provocó que él esbozase una sonrisa algo mayor y dejara un beso en su coronilla. Y, antes de que su esposa pudiese decir algo, añadió:— Te prometo que en cuanto vea que duermes y estás bien, volveré a dormirme. Y bien sabes que si no haces lo que te pido, no dormiré en lo que resta de noche.

—Está bien.

Finalmente, Sophie se acurrucó un poco más entre los brazos de su marido, dejándose arrastrar de nuevo al mundo de los sueños entre la calidez y seguridad que sus brazos le brindaban.

—_Dulces sueños, amor._


End file.
